


Warmth

by The_Mad_Hatter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aster is such a sweetheart, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, cute sleepy Jack, happy bday u cutie, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever done wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Mad_Hatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns home tired and Aster is there to look after him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda had this lil idea drifting around for a little while then I finished it for this massive sweetheart over here british-winter-dork.tumblr.com 's birthday :3 I suck the birthday was 6 days ago my bad I am a lame butthole I apologise

Jack heaved a sigh as he trudged through the door of the cottage he shared with Aster, deep in the Warren, completely exhausted. His body ached, he had a pounding migraine, his bones felt stiff and he was pretty sure even his teeth hurt, cracking his jaw he confirmed it, oh yeah, his teeth hurt, a lot . He let out a grunt on finding his home empty, with no certain Pooka in sight. Shuffling through the house he kicked open the bedroom door and proceeded to ungracefully yank his clothes off, which unfortunately had become frozen to his body and quite a lot of force was in order to separate himself from his garments. After snapping the frozen buckle off his belt he managed to escape his ancient trousers and he thought he heard a seam tear as his hoody was pulled from around his head but he really couldn't make himself even begin to care right at the moment. Now free of clothing and having dropped his staff to the floor he promptly fell face first into the nest of blankets and pillows in a shallow dip in the floor that served as their bed, letting out a relieved huff. 

It had been a hard couple of days, very hard, a storm had been kicked up by some little shits of Winter sprites that had then gotten out of control. He had spent the last few days directing the storm and making sure it didn't grow stronger, letting it eventually blow over. It hadn't been anything too bad but that was only because he was there to clean it up, if it had been left unattended it would of gotten nasty, but it did mean he had spent over forty eight hours up in the clouds with the Wind screaming around him with no sleep at all. He had full intentions to not move, at all, hopefully for at least the next ten hours.

"Thought I felt a cold breeze" Aster chuckled walking in the room and towards the nest, eyeing the view of his mate flat down and naked. Jack burbled something that was completely intelligible with his face pressed into blankets. "Didn't catch that love"

"I'ma sleep" he raised his head up by the smallest fraction.

"I can see that" The Pooka smirked, climbing into the nest to crouch beside the Winter Spirit. Soothingly rubbing a paw up and down Jack's back, paying little attention to the good coating of ice that covered the boy's skin. "Don't ya wanna get more comfortable?" he asked, concerned that the the boy's head was raised too high on the edge of the nest at an awkward angel and was sure to give him a stiff neck later on.

"Comfy"

"Sure ya are, hold on a sec" Aster sighed, standing up and then disappearing. Jack just continued with what he was doing, or not doing rather, until his partner came back, placing down some items beside the nest before climbing back in. "Alright Frostbite, come here" he gently got his paws underneath the boy around his shoulders and gave him a heave, rolling him into his fuzzy arms and lap, Jack like a boneless doll rolled only giving a grunt in argument. With one arm firmly holding the lad's shoulder he reached with his other to snatch up the wash cloth out of the things he had brought in and dipped it into the wooden bowl of warm water beside it, only luke warm, he knew Jack's preferences on temperate. "Storm was tough, huh?" he asked conversationally, beginning to gently dab at the frost that painted Jack's face.

"Sprites are shits" Jack huffed, only just opening his baby blue eyes to peer up at The older Guardian, giving a contented sigh as the cloth ran down along his neck.

"Well they obviously learned from the master" Aster smiled, to which Jack only gave an annoyed glare up at him, chuckling he leaned down to plant a kiss on the boy's forehead, Jack pouted and raised his head up from Aster's arm and knowing what he wanted to the Pooka shifted to kiss his lips, his mate giving a pleased sound as he moved his mouth against his.

"Love you kangaroo" Jack sighed as Aster pulled away, going back to gently wiping him down. The older Spirit kissed his head again, his nose snuffling through iced solid hair and giving him a quick nuzzle.

He laid him down on his back in the blankets. "Blimely mate, you're nearly frozen solid" he commented, finishing moping down his legs and moving onto giving he boy's white frozen hair and good scrub, damping the hair just enough to begin melting the ice and hoping his mate wouldn't accidentally refreeze it. He next picked up a soft towel and gently patted him down.

Jack half shrugged a shoulder weakly, more like he just faintly twitched really "I told you they're shits" he then frowned, his eyes flickering to gaze down along his body "My dicks frozen" he stated, his brows curling down. Aster paused, his eyes following Jack's to find that sure enough the boy's penis was covered in a solid coating of hard ice. 

The Pooka's eyes bulged, his lips firmly locked together as he tried to hold back on coming snorts, one look back to Jack's put out expression and he caved, bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"S'not nice my partner laughing at my dick" Jack mumbled, a frown solidly set on his face and frost creeping along his cheeks.

"I'm aha, I'm sorry mate, but that's one hard on ya got there haha" Aster snickered, wiping tears too much laughter from his eyes.

Jack let his eyelids droop down and scrubbed a hand against his eyes tiredly "I take back what I said about loving you, you're a jerk" he grumbled without opening his eyes.

"An' yer a right moody git when yer tired"

"Am not" Jack whined, with a cute pout "'Sides, you could warm me up" his lips twitched up in what would have been a smile if he was more awake.

Aster chuckled, affectionately ruffling his hair, somewhat still stiff icy spikes bending under his paw. "First we should get some food into yer belly, bet ya didn't eat the during the whole storm" seeing Jack give a slight nod and a hum only confirmed his suspicions "What can I get ya"

"Can I have soup?" the younger Spirit asked, giving a endearing smile up at his partner.

"Sure love, I'll get a pot on in a sec" the pooka leaned down to nuzzle his nose over the boy's forehead before pulling one of the many blankets that made up their nest from the side and covering him, snatching up a pillow to place under his head and only when he was sure his mate was comfortably tucked in did he leave.

Half an hour later he returned with a steaming bowl of fresh tomato soup, Jack's all time favourite. He had to rouse his mate finding him lightly snoozing. "He we go mate, time ta get somethin' good into ya" he piled up the pillows and encouraged Jack to sit up before picking up the tray he'd place off to the side and placed it on his lap.

Jack tapped a finger against the side of the bowl causing ferns of frost to grow around its ceramic surface, instantly cooling the soup to his preferred temperature. "Thanks Bunny" he grinned, grabbing up the spoon and heartedly tucking in while Aster curled up along side him, purring contentedly at finally having his mate back in his nest after two nights apart.

After a few blissful moments Aster began to notice Jack was rubbing his feet together under the blankets "Somethin wrong?" he questioned, long ears twitching up and forward.

Swallowing another mouthful of soup the boy shrugged "Feet hurt"

Nodding the Pooka sat up and moved down in the nest and without any further prompt he uncovered the boy's feet and gently began rubbing them. Jack wasn't bothered by the cold but still flying around in freezing wind with ice and hail blowing down on him never did his bare feet any good, nether did him simply running about everywhere and climbing trees but none of the Guardians had ever been able to persuade the lad to even try wearing shoes.

"That's nice" Jack hummed around he spoon in his mouth, his eyes closing for moment as he enjoyed the sensation.

Aster continued his touches, mindful of some scratches and sore patches from the ice and hail, when he firmly pressed in his thumb against the arch Jack let out a small moan.  
"Feelin better?" Aster smiled, Jack silently nodded as he finished up his soup and placed the tray to one side out of the nest, leaning back into the pillows and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"Yeah" the Winter Spirit breathed contently.

"Good" Aster grinned, grinding his fingers down and manipulating the muscles. He leaned down and began kissing along Jack's calf, nudging the blanket away with his nose as he moved up over the knee and to his mate's thigh, his whiskers twitching along the milky white skin. "Still need ta get a warmed up" his paws left their previous task to follow the path of his nose.

"Yeah, still frozen" Jack murmured, pulling the blanket up further. One hand idly rubbing at the Pooka's long ears as he nuzzled and licked his way up between his legs. He sucked in a gasp when a warm tongue found his cold member, biting down on his lower lip as his partner roughly lapped at the ice. Jack pulled up his legs while Aster worked on melting the ice to free his skin, bending his knees and squeezing around the Pooka's shoulders. "Aha" he whimpered as his lover took him into his mouth, such heat surrounding him "Ah Bunny... so hot" Aster hummed around him, soothingly rubbing his thumbs into the boy's inner thighs, feeling the muscles tense and twitch under his touch. After a moment he let Jack's cock fall from his mouth, wet and warm, as he moved to work on the layer of frost around the member and up kiss the boy's narrow hip bone.

"There, all better now" he grinned, his paws still rubbing reassuringly.

Jack hummed, letting his head roll back a little "You always make it better, good mate, best Bunny"

The Pooka's nose twitched "Now ya ain't too sleepy are ya? Think its time for a kip?" he asked, pulling himself up to lean over his mates body to see his face, as much as he would like a good romp he was far more interested in Jack's comfort.

"No" Jack whined which ended in a yawn "Want you"

Aster gave a chuckle, leaning down to rub his chin across his mates head "Ya sure? Ya wanted nothin but sleep a moment ago" this apparently displeased Jack because as he ducked down to chin him again two thin arms reached up and grabbed his shoulders, trying to pull him down with surprising force for someone so tired, ferns of frost spreading through his fur from fingers that gripped tight.

"Want you" Jack whined grumpily, more insistent than before.

"Alright mate, alright" the Pooka chuckled, following Jack's prompting to lean down over him, comfortably covering the smaller body with his own. "No need ta freeze my tail off, 'sposed ta be warmin' ya up, remember?" he nuzzled into the boy's neck before running his hot tongue up to dip into the boy's ear "So mate, what ya wanna do?" the Pooka questioned, smirking at the way the Frost Sprite shivered.

Jack let out a happy sigh, his long fingers trailing up to entangle with the fur on the back of Aster's neck as the older Guardian sucked on his ear "Mmm want you" he breathed, tilting his head as lips moved down to suckle at his throat. "Get the lube, get me ready"

Aster's ears twitched up as he released the skin from his mouth "Ya lazy sod, ya just want ta lay back and have me do all the work!"

Jack's bright blue eyes opened, twinkling with mischief despite the dark bags underneath. "Well yeah"

"Yer normally the one who wants in on all the action, where's my guardian of fun, eh?" Aster chuckled, licking a wet strip along his mate's neck "Where's my little beaut who makes a show of himself, likes ta stretch himself out fer me" he growled out

Jack gave out a mumble that was either 'fuck me' or 'suck me', which Aster wasn't sure but both were certainly fine options, pressing one last kiss to his neck Aster withdrew himself from his mate, rising to stand and taking a moment to appreciate the view of Jack laid out bare for him. A pleased rumble made its way from his chest as he turned and hopped towards a chest of drawers across the room, he yanked it open and after a moments search he came up with his sought after item and made his way back to his mate. He dropped down into a crouch between Jack's legs, which the boy spread wider to give him more room to work. He opened the wooden pot in his paws and dipped his fingers into the lube, a concoction he'd made himself from a mixture of flower oils and a hint of chocolate for taste, though not enough to transform him into his larger six armed form. 

Jack looked the picture of relaxation as he watched from under heavy eyelids, a lazy grin on his face and his hands under his head. After scooping up a healthy amount Aster brought his paw down straight between the Winter Spirit's legs, gently probing at the puckered entrance. Gently, so very gently he began to stretch out his mate, fingers carefully rubbing, one inside and two around the entrance and his other paw soothingly stroking at Jack's hip, "I missed ya" the Pooka uttered quietly. "Ya being in the sky where I don't know where ya are or if ya ok" baby blue eyes watched him intently "I know ya got a job ta do, an' I know yer safe with the Wind but it feels so far away, too far an' I'm left down here waitin"

The Boy gave out a light squeak as Aster pressed in a second finger and pushed them in pleasingly deep "I-its not that far away, and I'll always come back"

His partner pouted a little "Ya can go somewhere I can't, I can't be there ta help ya"

Now it was Jack's turn to pout, he huffed a sigh and sat up, although a little wobbly from his weariness, swiftly snatching up Aster's paws in his hands and holding onto them he gave his mate a stern look "I will always come back to you, ok? I promise, I'm alright when I'm on my own now, because I know it won't be long until I can come home, I'm not afraid to be alone anymore because I have you" Aster sniffed, his eyes shining wetly a little too much for comfort as he leaned forward to pressed his lips to Jack's forehead before giving him a firm chinning. "I love you" Jack said, pressing kisses into Aster's neck.

"Love ya too Jackie" The Pooka replied, his mouth pressed into the softness of the boy's hair. One of the hands holding a paw brought it up to a cold mouth, happily sucking the fuzzy fingers inside. Aster's ears perked as he leaned away to look "Mate what did I tell ya about eatin' that" he sighed. Jack's eyes flashed to his, the corners of his mouth tilting up around the digits

"It's yummy" he gurgled around the mouthful, and pouted when the paws were retracted.

"Yea but ya go from wantin' ta lick mah fingers ta wantin' to eat the whole damn pot" Aster replied, a put on annoyed look to cover up the humorous smile that was trying to break out. Jack had a thing about eating the homemade lube, to the extent they occasionally ran out after Jack decided it was a good midnight snack.

"Stop making it so tasty"

"Maybe if its so good ya should let me have a taste" the Pooka smirked and leaned back in, swiftly covering the boy's mouth with his own. Jack hummed happily, opening his mouth to allow the pressing tongue and wrapped his arms firmly around Aster's neck, pulling him over his body as he laid back down on the blankets with his legs hugging around lithe furry hips. "Ya ready?" the older Guardian questioned, his cock slipping temptingly against his mates arse.

"Yeah, want you" Jack hummed, between kisses

Taking himself in paw he lined up, only just pushing the tip in. He leaned down to comfortably fit fully over his mate, his paws cradled gently around the boy's face and moved in for another kiss as he pushed in fully. 

"Aster" Jack breathed contently between sweet kisses, his nimble fingers rubbing at the tense thick muscles of the Pooka's neck. 

“My Jackie, my mate” Aster murmured, kissing and nibbling his way to his ear “Ya so beautiful... feeling warmer?” he asked, sucking a now pink tinted ear into his mouth.

“Mmm, yea... you're so hot” the Winter spirit whined, squeezing his legs around Aster's hips as the Pooka rocked slowly back and forth into him. At first when they had first become intimate, they had thought the difference in body temperature would be too severe, so opposite that being physical with each other would be impossible. But after some practice, Jack had become accustomed to the heat of a warm body and by some small miracle Aster, the one who originally claimed to hate the cold came to love the chill of his partner. And the Winter spirit had come to crave the warmth, after three hundred years of convincing himself that he didn't like or need to be warm, it had come at quite a shock, but now he simply relished it.

Aster mouthed his way down to Jack's neck, sucking softly and moving one arm to wrap around his mate's shoulders, holding the boy to him. Jack grew quiet again, only giving out an occasional sigh or light moan as he reached up to take a hold of Aster's paws and entangle their fingers together. After another thrust and giving a sigh Jack came, without any fuss and when later questioned he would say it happened quickly only because he was tired, nonetheless feeling the inner walls around his cock squeeze and the smell of his mate's orgasm Aster was not far behind him, his hips locking in place as he released into the cooler body.

Yawning loudly Jack turned his head to smush his face into Aster's, smiling when he was indulged in another kiss and a nuzzle. Seeing that he was almost fast asleep Aster moved to lay curled around him and pulled the nearest blanket over the two of them, giving a yawn himself and closing his eyes with his mate safely in his arms as Jack's soft snores quietly filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the nicest fluffiest thing I've ever written, next thing will be complete angst wahey


End file.
